ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Kid (GodzillaVerse)
Monster Kid is an American/Japanese animated superhero action-comedy television series co-created by Toho Company Ltd, and Man of Action Studios. This show is set in the GodzillaVerse. Plot Due to exposure from a chemical created from Godzilla's DNA, Max has the ability to morph into giant monsters and uses his powers to protect Diamond City with the help of his family and friends. Characters Protagonists *Max Stewart (Voiced by Tara Strong) - the main protagonist of the show. **Future Max Stewart (Voiced by Paul Tylak) - a sixteen year old version of Max from the future. *Dennis Stewart (Voiced by) - the deuteragonist of the show and Max's twin brother. *Megan Stewart (Voiced by Anna Cummer) - the tritagonist of the show and the older sister of Max and Dennis. *Andy White (Voiced by) - One of Max's classmates and friends. *Miranda Wilson (Voiced by) - One of Max's classmates and love interest. *Alex Burton (Voiced by) - One of Max's classmates and friends. *Trixie Richardson (Voiced by) - One of Max's classmates and his biggest fan. Antagonists Main Villains * Gold Vulture (Voice by Mark Hamill) - a supervillain and the main antagonist of the show. * Doomette (character) (Voice by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - Gold Vulture's sidekick and the secondary antagonist. * Dr. Specter - a supervillain who can control illusions and a former minion of Gold Vulture. He was sent by his master to go after Max and expose him to the Mutagen G. * Mr. Z - an alien worm, intergalactic supervillain and the teritary antagonist of the show. * Dr. Whirlwind () - a supervillain that uses wind powers. * Solace () - a rouge A.I. and a major antagonist of the show. * The Beast - a mutated monster formerly a human who was experimented by Gold Vulture. * MIRROR - a terrorist organization that seek world domination. ** Demien Magnus - the head of MIRROR. * Kaiju Lord - an evil alternate teenage version of Max from another timeline. Minor Villains *'Owen Curtis/Puppet Master' - a former student at Diamond City High School who has the power to control the movements of others. Supporting Characters *Mary Stewart () - executive officer of Deleon Corp and the mother of Max, Megan, Daisy and Dennis. *Dr. Harold Stewart () - a scientist at Diamond City Tech and the father of Max, Megan, Daisy and Dennis. *Jerry Deleon - the CEO of Deleon Corp, brother of Mary and the uncle of Max, Megan, Daisy and Dennis. *Alina Deleon - a female reporter/photographer in Diamond City, Jerry's wife, and the aunt of Max, Megan, Daisy and Dennis. *Dotta () - An alien princess warrior who has a crush on Max. Monsters Max's Kaiju *Mega Dragonfly *Mega Manta *Salavak Gold Vulture Kaiju * Titan Bug - a giant bipedal mutated insect Kaiju. * Robo-Rex - a cybernetically enchanted dinosaur. * Super Bat - a mutant bat Kaiju. * Moss Monster - a mutated humanoid plant Kaiju. * Wormaton - a giant prehistoric worm Kaiju. * Anagora - a hybrid clone Kaiju. * Zuaron - an giant wolf like Kaiju. * Gangulor * Cobasari * Diamoria Solace's Robot Monsters Other Kaiju *Bargora - an ancient dragon kaiju from another dimension and Max's pet. *Red Moth - a genetically engineered moth kaiju created by Dr. Harold Stewart. *Scarrah - bio-mechanical bird-like creatures created by Dr. Harold Stewart. *Silvore - a bug creature created by Dr. Harold Stewart. *Super Bird - a bird-like kaiju spawned from Max's DNA. *Darkstar - an alien monster who destroys worlds. * Garnos - an alien kaiju from another planet. * Ogmora - a space monster from outer space. * Vararong - a prehistoric monster. *Zidorah - a giant dinosaur-like space monster. *Dark Owl - an giant black owl kaiju. *Drilleon - a prehistoric kaiju with a drill. *Talogar * Zogeya * Zorn * Mega Croc * Nyttera * Vortex * Molar * Sagon * Zorn * Levithrax * Vokkon * Obsisis * Vortex * Barra * Storranda * Evalas Episodes Main Article: 'List of Monster Kid episodes ' Production Animation Reception Critical Responsive Sequel ''Main Article: Monster Kid: Master of Monsters '' Reboot *Monster Kid (Reboot) Trivia *Godzilla and several other Toho monsters make guest appearances. *The show uses elements from the Ben 10 franchise and Godzilla films. Gallery Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Man of Action Category:American animated television series Category:Toho Category:GodzillaVerse Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Superhero television series Category:Kaiju series Category:Kaiju television series Category:Television Series Category:Television shows about Kaiju Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Fictional characters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:2018 Television Series Debuts Category:2018 Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:GodzillaVerse shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation